Cloak of Twilight
by dragongirl77
Summary: Aura and Juno are cursed ones who gain a burgen they shouldnt bare..
1. Beginings

_Pre-write from the authors [yea that's right, they're TWO people working on this aha!!]: dragongirl77 [also known as Lonely…or Tobi] and __surfergirl3537__ [also known as Kraken]. We are just going to write a little fanfic on the awesome game Legend of Zelda, it's not on any of the games story lines but in the world of hyrule and all of that. There are two main characters, Juno and Aura. Juno is a 16-year-old girl who is a master at the sword and bow. She is pretty tall with shoulder length dark brown hair with long bangs hanging over her face. She has a lip ring on her lower lip and a very clam yet strong attitude who wouldn't break her no matter how much she tried, she is still a bit shy at times. Juno owns a chestnut colored horse with a white sock on the back of his left foot [for you people who don't know what a sock on a horse means, it's a white patch of fur near the hoof on its leg, as if it were a sock haha] named Brego. Aura is also a 16 year old girl, a bit older then Juno, she is also a master of the sword and bow, but also carries around her a shadow scythe. She is a bit taller then Juno and with upper back long dirty blond hair. She has a dragon tattoo crawling around her right arm and upper back, Aura is a strong character with a sharp sense and a strong will to protect who ever she cares for, and like Juno she is a tad shy. Aura owns a pure black horse with a flamed diamond on the top of her forehead named Rose. Both of these girls are sisters, twins in fact, and live in a remote town of Shadow Ridge, now the story begins…_

A cream white horse walks along on its sturdy legs sniffing the ground for something to chew on, a large hazelnut horse trots along to it snorting and rearing its head up. The cream blinks and lifts its head staring at the other and flaring its nostrils, before turning its head toward the sound of a horses hooves trotting toward them. A proud chestnut horse gently rides toward them with a girl riding on the horses bare back. She lifts her arm toward the two grazing beasts and shouts them toward there own stables. Both horses pick up their heads and move over near the stables and each are carefully walked in by another girl. The girl riding bareback on the chestnut horse walks over to the other locking up the last stable of the cream horse.

"Last one Aura?" she asks as she hops off her horse.

Aura wipes from dirt off her arm and answers back, "Yea Juno last one for the night, want to head off back to the house?"

"Hmm, nah not yet, hey why don't you saddle up Rose and set up the hurtles so we can practice some jumping before night falls." Juno smiles as she pats her horse Brego.

Aura nods taking a saddle and some reins off the wall and walks over to her horse that is calmly drinking some water. She quickly saddles up her horse before walking back out onto the field and setting up some quick and easy hurtles to jump over. After she goes to the main gate to the ranch and locks it up for the night. Juno on the other hand, grabs her own saddle and reins and suits up Brego for the ride. She locks up the stable gate and jumps onto Brego: swiftly kicking into his sides making him gallop. He swiftly takes off and jumps over the gate. Aura mumbles quickly to herself and rushes over to Rose and quickly jumps on.

Juno goes first with the first and second hurtles, passing them easily. Aura quickly gets Rose into a gallop and passes the first few hurtles and catching up to Juno. She then passes Juno with a victory smile as Rose jumps over the main gate and onto the dirt path toward home. Juno scowls playfully at them jumping onto the path and leans forward for Brego to gallop faster to catch up. After a while of chasing and passing each other as if sort of a race, both Rose and Brego grew tired and slowed into a casual trot that eased into a walk side-by-side. Juno and Aura talked about their day and what to do with a free day off of work the next day. As the set completely set over the horizon, all of them reached their home. Both Juno and Aura tied their horses on a post mounted especially for them in front of their small home. Both of them then climbed a small ladder to get to their entrance.

Juno then, upon entering, plopped herself on the couch and laid there relaxing as Aura went to the kitchen and got some tea for both of them. She returns with two small, carved wooden cups filled with warm tea and gives one to her twin. Juno thanks her and gulps down it all with one chug. She then gets up and walks around their little hut and pauses at the straw target mounted on their wall. She stares at it for some time before shaking her head and walking over to another latter leading up too her room. Aura stays standing taking small sips of tea.

"Night sis" Juno says starting to climb the ladder and laying herself on her bed slowly falling asleep.

Aura waves one hand in the air, "Night"

Aura then takes her cup and tosses it into a small sink and walks over to her ladder leading to her room. She throws herself onto the bed and instantly falls asleep.

The next day Juno woke up easily in the early morning before the sunlight was able to rise over the trees. She yawns and stretches out before getting up from her bed and quickly changes into some new clothes for the new day and picks up the bow and quiver of arrows. She slides down the ladder and walks over to the straw target hanging from the wall and carefully takes it down. She then takes her bow and target to the front door and slides down the ladder. She walks in the slim light of dawn over to a tree with a small hook sticking out of it. Juno then places the target onto the hook and walks all the way back too a line craved into the dirt from a knife. She turns swiftly taking out an arrow and setting it up with the bow reeled back and ready to fire. Juno carefully takes aim and lets go of the string launching the arrow into the target, landing slightly away from the center circle. She growls to herself and draws another arrow and aims. She lets go and the arrow lands an inch away from the dead center. She keeps practicing launching her arrows at the hanging target.

Aura sat up from her bed and stretched out yawning. She then rubbed her eyes and looked out the window as smooth sunlight poured in from her open window. Aura then turns her head to the side and peers out the window looking at Juno still trying to hit dead center of the target with her arrows. Blinking she gets out of bed and gets changed and grabs the sword lying next to her bed. Aura then jumps down from her room and runs out the door and slides down the ladder swiftly. Juno flinches a bit and shoots an arrow towards Aura. Aura ducks as the arrow zooms by the top of her head and she glares at Juno as her arm twitches.

"Watch where you're aiming!!" she said straightening herself up.

Juno put a hand behind her head, "Eh…heh sorry about that"

Aura growls and walks over to a set up dummy and leans against it. She watches Juno as she fires more arrows at the target; she growls again and slashes at the dummy angrily. Juno looks at her and blinks, then goes right back to shooting her target. Aura is finished with her rage outbreak and stabs her sword into the dummy's head and leaves it there. Juno stops and walks over to Aura.

"Hey, you ok?" she says putting a hand on her shoulder.

Aura looks at her and smiles nodding, "Just some build up rage I had to get rid of, heh nothing to worry about"

They looked at the dummy, which is ripped and stabbed to shreds, Aura blinks and takes the sword out of its head and it falls of its hook. She blinks and laughs nervously; she looks over at the horses still tied to the post. They both looked terrified and were backed up as far as they could go. Aura blinks and puts her sword in its holder and walks up to the horses. As she tries to calm down the horses, a man runs down the road toward Juno and stops in front of her. She turns and looks at him as he tries to catch his breath.

"Um… can I help you?" Juno asks.

"…The mayor…he asks…a favor…of you two…" he says gasping for air.

Before Juno could even say anything back, the man bolts off back where he came from. She looks at the trail of dust he left behind and stays there open mouthed, speechless. Aura walks over with both of their horses by the reins and hops onto Rose.

Aura looks at Juno while holding out the reins, "Well, come on"

Juno looks at her hand and takes the reins, "Heh while the cloud of dust is still there…"

Aura smiles and kicks Rose's sides and gallops away following the trail into town with Juno right behind her. A while after they set off towards town, they enter the gates trotting over to the mayors house crossing some bridges and jumping over a creak. They both dismount and walk over to the mayor, whom is sitting at the porch holding in one hand a package and the other a bag.

Juno walks up to him and says "Hey, you send speedy for us?"

The mayor nods and stands up handing Juno the package and Aura the bag, "Yes, I have assigned you both to deliver these items to the castle in Hyrule"

Aura mumbles to herself and Juno nods, they both walk back to their horses and hop on placing the valuables in their saddlebags. They kick the sides with their heels making the horses go into a steady walk. The mayor sits back down on his porch and stares at them.

"Today…" he says.

They both kick their horses harder and gallop away back from where they came. After a while of riding, Aura halts her horse and jumps off and runs into their house before they progress even further. Juno looks at her and tilts her head to the side confused. Aura comes out a little while later and she has a dark purple scythe with a black blade curving out of the end. Aura then slides down the ladder and jumps back onto the waiting Rose. Juno looks at the weapon strapped to her back.

"Shadow scythe…?" she says looks at Aura.

"Never leave for a mission without it!" Aura says smiling.

Juno smiles and shakes her head; they both gallop away toward Hyrule field.

Juno and Aura ride on for hours barely making it to the edge of the large stone bridge leading to the city.

Aura moans as she leans behind her, "Only half way? Uhg… how far is this town…"

"Very far apparently" Juno sighs as she trots onto the stone.

Aura blows a string of hair away from her face and sits up as Rose trots onto the stone. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest and pain shoots through out her whole body. She winces and puts a hand on her chest looking at the bridge, Rose rears her head up and starts to trot faster to catch up with Brego. Juno looks at Aura and blinks tilting her head.

Aura smiles at Juno, "Its fine, just …coughing…?"

Juno looks at her funny and looks back in front of her as they reach the middle of the bridge. Both horses widen their eyes and rear up neighing as the end of the bridge darkens and bright teal engravings forms from the outer of the portal. The engravings form until going into the center and forming an eye. Juno and Aura yank on the reins to calm down their horses, Rose and Brego calm down slightly, but are both still moving their hooves and backing up. Juno hops down from Brego and grab both reins tightly and halting both beasts of movement. She and Aura look at the portal as the eye turns red along with the engravings, the eye widens as two large dark beasts fall out landing on their lands and knees. They both keep their heads low and stare at the ground. Aura puts her hand behind her back reaching for her scythe as Juno backs up a bit.

The creatures' stay with their faces nearly kissing the stone, their back shivers as the mane and beard flow about wildly into the air aiming for nothing. They breathe heavily, gripping onto the stone bridge, they growl as spikes shoot out of the spine of the dark creature's and its claws grow slowly making the creatures arms tremble. Both Juno and Aura flinch as the creatures' growls get louder and turn into roars of pain. The creatures' body begins to crawl with engravings all over the legs, arms, and sides. Both creatures, in exact timing, rear their heads back shrieking. The bridge begins to shake as the stone face of the creatures snaps in half revealing the face. They both look right toward at Juno and Aura, growling, as both of them flinch.

Juno trembles and leans to Aura, "I-Isn't that…the…t-the shadow beast from the legends the mayor was telling us…?"

Aura nods slowly as she stares at the revealed faces. The head was mostly a skull with shadows crawling around it; fangs extended the jaws as the creature stares at them with jaws open and drooling. The red engravings extend to the fore head and jaw, the eyes, a bright demonic red, stare them down striking fear in both girls. A thin pitch-black pupil appears as the shadow beast lunches itself from its knees and sprints toward them. Aura grabs her scythe; she rushes the blade toward the beast as it jumps toward her and Rose. The blade makes contact with its open face and sends the beast flying off the edge of the bridge. The beast uses its claw and clings to the stone; it swings back onto the bridge jumping toward Aura again. She jumps off of Rose and slashes the beasts face clean open. Rose, now terrified, runs off to the safe end of the bridge. Brego rears out of Juno's grip causing her to stumble back and gallops after Rose. The other shadow beast spots Juno's stumble and lurches off its knees toward her. She spots the beast running toward her and quickly taking out an arrow and shooting into the beast's eye as she regains balance.

As Juno aims another arrow at the beast, Aura looks at the shadow beast that she just slashed and looks at the gash. The beast held its face and growled at Aura as she could see the gash pouring out nothing but black fog. Before she could blink the gash mended itself and the beast jumped toward her again slashing at her face. Aura backs up and goes for another slash at the creature before it uses its other claw to grab Auras head. The claws flare up in black flames as they sink into her skin, Aura screams as her body is paralyzed and she drops to her knees screaming.

Juno hears her sisters screams and looks behind her to see the beasts claw digging into her head around her face. The claws flaring up in black flames and pitch black blood trails down the sides of her head and down her neck, sparkling in the setting sun. She sees runs toward them getting an arrow out. Before she could take a few steps, the other creature jumps in front of her and stabs its claws into Juno's head just as the other one did. Aura, now silent and passed out, falls to the stone with the black blood around her. Juno looks at her sister's body as the clothes on her back start to rip open with dark shadows slithering around. Juno looks at it puzzled before closing her eyes and falling onto the stone. She opens her eyes enough to see the shadow beasts run off and fade away with the wind before passing out.


	2. Where am I?

LOZ - Cloak of Twilight

Juno awoke with a start to shadows surrounding her. She picks up her head before a shearing wave of pain pulses through causing her to throw her head back down onto the ground groaning. She waits until the pain halts before lifting her upper body up and off of the ground. Juno looks around her, all of her surroundings consist of pitch black darkness. She looks down at where her hand should be, its engulfed in the black. She gasps a bit and jumps as she hears a low growl pierce the silence. She stays still before turning her head to peer over her shoulder and behind her stands a large black fox like creature with large raven wings shifting out and fidgeting, twice the size of Brego with seven long tails waving and flickering around randomly.

Juno flinches as the creature bares its sharp and slightly white-gray fangs. Its dark black fur begins to stand up from the back of its head and down its spine to its tail. The raven wings fold out having the silky feathers overlapping each other shift around creating slight wave of a gray shine to them. She notices the foxes dark black fur as it starts to become engraved with dark blue tribal symbols around its body, wings, tail, upper legs, and around the forehead and eyes, down to the snout and chin. The creature rears onto its hind legs slowly as its black wings unfold out letting the feathers shimmer and shake having the highlights dance around them. The creatures head rears back as it pushes its strong front paws out, with its claws slightly showing from its fur, in front of its chest. Its mouth slightly opens to show the row of gray-white fangs before the fox howls into the darkness and a bright flash of light clears out the area. The fox and Juno both disappear as shadows fading away.

Juno's eyes shoot open as she stares into the bright light of day before wincing and closing her eyes shut. She tried to move her arm in an effort to shield her eyes from the unwelcome sunlight shinning down upon her face, but her arm wouldn't move. Only a slight twitch made her whimper a bit before screaming in sheering pain with every cell pulsing with torture. She tossed her head to the side as she gritted her teeth down, whimpering. A light breeze waved around her and brushed against bare skin, her skin shivered at its touch and she opened her eyes feeling the cold wind on pure bare skin. Juno then lifted her neck up and lifted her head off the ground long enough to see that her clothes wear badly torn and ripped, only enough to cover her waist and parts of her chest, with blood covering most of her body. Her head crashed back down onto the ground as she couldn't hold it anymore. She screams again feeling the torture wave of pain pulse through her neck.

"The scream was from over here!" a mans voice yells out from a slight distance.

She opens her eyes slightly to only see the bright sunlight flood her eyes once more. The sound of loud feet became closer and closer until finally into the clearing. She sees shadows covering the faces of a band of men whom ran up and circled around her. Juno whimpers and tries to move, but twitches uncomfortably and slightly screams in more pain. The men mumble to each other, Juno doesn't hear them as one knees down and touches her on the arm gently slightly shaking it abit. Her eyes widen and she whimpers as the man takes his hand off her, he looks up to one of the others and tells them something. Juno stays there and looks at the man confused and tortured as slightly a salty tear runs down her blood stained cheek.

"She's covered in blood and in terrible pain... should we move her?" one man asks another.

The other man thinks for a moment rubbing his chin, "Its too dangerous... we don't know if that creature's out here still, we need to take her back", he stoops down to Juno's level as she looks at him blinking, "Ok, listen. This will be rough, but you have to understand we need to get you out of this place as quickly as possible.... We are going to pick you up and carry you to our village, thats not too far from here, once there our healer will take care of you."

Juno blinks and tries to nod in agreement, but whimpers again trying to hold back another scream. The man nods to the others biting his lower lip slightly, the others nod back and one leans down and scoops her into his arms. She bites her lower lip letting it bleed to hold back a scream as the pain pulses through her entire body. The man carrying her and the rest start to walk to the direction they came from. Juno slightly opens her eyes and sees she awoke in the middle of a forest, she blinks puzzled as she passes by trees with large scratch marks starting from one side and ending to the other. Some trees completely demolished and only a splintered stump remained, some trees bare stripped of its bark and leaves with one swipe. She blinks again wonder what could of caused such damage of destroyed trees and scarred trunks. Juno then remembers the creature the band of men, that are taking her to this village, talked about.

Juno cringes as another wave of pain pulses through her body causing her to whimper. The man shouts to another to pick up the pace to running because they are close to the village. The other men look around into the vast darkness of the forest and what could lie within. Juno stays within the mans arms not moving, but only cringing her back so she curls forward opening her eyes slightly to let a few tears drop down and slide down her cheeks before clenching them closed. They all emerge from the forest as Juno releases her tension on her back and uncurls relaxing. Her eyes lids relax from their clenched position and she listens to the soft trickle of water flowing down a stream, gliding over rocks and pulling light leaves along with it. She hears the loud stomping of the mens boots as they cross over a wooden bridge connecting one side of the stream with the other. Her eye brow raise as she hears the troop of men pass a small wooden shelter as a large animal begins to buck and rise unto its hind legs kicking his hooves out to the wooden door in an effort to escape out. Juno slightly opens her eyes to see what was so desperate to escape, but they had already passed it.

Juno blinks slowly as the troop of men run up to the door of a house and opens it carrying her in and ease her limp body onto the table nearby to the door. She looks around confused as another strong wave of pain shoots throughout her body and she groans arching her back up and lashing her head to the side before bringing her back back down. A woman, at the age of 40 or younger, quickly walks up and places a small wooden bowl on the stool near the table.

She wipes her hands on her cream apron above her dark green dress with white cuffs stiffly hanging from her sleeves and neck. Her hair was tied back with a small dark blue ribbon as a small pair of glasses hung, clinging to the bridge of her nose. She lifts her hand and raises it above Juno's forehead causing her to finch at the feel of her hand near her skin. She cringes not wanting the pain when the woman places her hand on Juno's forehead softly.

"... She has a mild fever, possibly from the wounds... where was she?" the woman said taking her hand off Juno's forehead and placing two fingers under the end point of her jaw that attaches to her neck. Juno twitches uncomfortably as the woman's cold fingers greet her skin.

"We found her in the woods," said one of the men as she stares at the mess of dried blood over her body.

"Was the creature spotted?"

"No Hama, but-"

"Was she near the point of the beasts attack path?", Hama cut him off as she took her fingers off Juno's neck.

"Well...yes"

Hama nodded and looked at Juno as she looked back at Hama, "You can go, thank you for bringing her to me. Can you please place her on that bed?" , Hama pointed to a bed across from them.

The men nodded and picked her up carefully and placed her down onto the bed covered with a homemade woven blanket and a pillow stuffed with soft feathers. Hama walked over to Juno carrying a damp pale yellow sponge and a bowl of warm water with a towel soaking inside. She placed the bowl of water on the floor as she pulls up a small stool and places it next to Juno's bed. She then opens the window on the wall next to her bed to letting the soft breeze flow in, before sitting down on the stool. Juno watches her as she carefully takes out a small pair of scissors and begins to cut off what's left off her shirt and takes it off. As Juno uncomfortably twitches trying to cover her exposed body. Hama smiles a bit before taking the towel soaking in the bowl. She wrings out the extra water leaving only the warm semi-damp towel and places it over her chest. Juno flinches as she feels the heat touch her flesh, but after becomes used to the hot towel on her skin and relaxes closing her eyes. Hama then takes Juno's arm and takes the damp sponge to the dried areas of blood and gently dabbing the areas on her skin.

"Oh dear child... this is a lot of blood... what is your name?" Hama asked still only dabbing the first layer of blood on her skin out of many.

Juno opens her eyes and her mouth slightly breathing out only a whisper of a gasp, she breathes in one more time and forces out her name, "...j..Juno..."

Hama starts to softly scrub and wash off the multiple layers of blood on Juno's arm without her twitching or flinching, she was too relaxed within the warmth of the towel resting on her chest, "You poor thing, you can barely talk. My name is Hama and I'm the healer for the village, ok Juno? You are going to be fine...oh...a tattoo?"

Juno blinks and looks at her puzzled as Hama carefully lifts up her arm to show Juno the cleaned spot being surrounded by blood with a large black tribal tattoo from her elbow to the top of her wrist. She gasps a bit as the image of the fox creature in her dream flashed through her head. Hama looks at her concerned as Juno relaxes and slightly smiles to show everything is fine. Hama smiles back, slightly chuckling to herself as she cleans all of the blood off of Juno's hand and forearm.

"Sometimes you can forget those things are there" Hama smiles chuckling to herself still, and places the sponge into the warm water bowl turning the water a pale dark red, she begins to wash off more blood.

After a few hours, Hama finishes cleaning off the last of the blood off of Juno's face. Juno, completely asleep, lays there breathing softly and calmly with her pants, now cut into shorts, and her bare top still covered by the damp towel. Her face blank with no emotion, and her skin slightly damp from the sponge. Hama stands up from her stool and walks with the bowl and sponge to her kitchen dumping the bloody water into the sink. She tosses the sponge along with it and washes out all of the blood off its surface.

Hama then wipes her wet hands against her apron and pulls out a folded blanket. As it drops from the shelf, it unfolds to show a wide verity in patterns and warm colors. Hama then takes the blanket and walks over to the sleeping Juno and places it gently over her body. Hama then walks over to the open cupboard to close it, once after a small knock was heard at the door.

The healer turned to the door and spoke in only a above a whisper so Juno wouldn't wake up, "Come in"

The door slowly creaked open and a large man from the troop that carried Juno to Hama leaned in with only his upper torso and one leg showing, he asks her "How is she? Henry wants to know... and twilight is falling soon, you should close for the night"

Hama nods and looks at the man deep in the eye, "Tell Henry he has nothing to fear, she's quite well. Only a few wounds to the back and legs, but she wont be getting up for a while."

The man nods and lefts silently closing the door softly behind him before he runs off to another house. Hama looks at the door until she cannot hear the boots of the man anymore and walks over to Juno's window. She pushes the glass panels forward shutting the window and holds each curtain with each hand looking out to the hills with the sun setting slowly behind them. She blinks slowly enjoying the view of twilight before sliding the curtains closed.

Juno moaned softly before opening her eyes to the light morning glow of sunlight glide across the floor near her bed coming from the window across the room in the kitchen. She twitches uncomfortably and lifts her head up and picks her upper body off the bed propping it up with her arms. She rubs her her left eye with her left arm leaning to support her body with the other. Her back cringes in slight pain as she groans and relaxes her muscles sighing. She lifts one arm without problems to her face and rubs both of her eyes and temples. Juno then runs her hand down her neck and the top of her chest before shooting her eyes wide open and holding the blanket tight against her chest realizing she's topless and blushes.

Hama walks into the living room with a large wooden tray. upon it sat a small bowl filled with some warm soup. She smiles at Juno and walks over placing the tray on the ground near them. Juno looks at her for a bit and after while remembers she's not in the forest or on the bridge anymore.

Hama reaches her hand out and pushes away a strand of hair from Juno's face still smiling, "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" She chuckles seeing Juno pull the blanket tighter over the chest, "You seem a lot stronger then before, you could barely talk"

Hama laughed again and pushes Juno's shoulder gently down back onto the bed. Juno relaxed down but never released her grip on the blanket, only making it tighter. Hama placed a hand on one of Juno's tight hands and smiles at Juno with complete trust, Juno looks back at her loosening her grip on the blanket. Hama takes her hand off of Juno's and picks up the bowl with soup in it. She holds it up to Juno as she takes a spoon, scoops up some of the warm soup and holds it to her mouth. Juno looks at her and takes the spoon into her mouth and eats up the soup, Hama takes another scoop and feeds it to Juno again.

"Y...y-you don't..." Juno manages to escape out between pain filled gasps, "To... to feed-"

Hama cut her off by placing the spoon almost against her lips, "Hush darling, you can barely speak."

Juno looks away and eats the spoonful of soup, Hama smiles and gives another spoonful to her. After a hour, the soup was completely gone. Hama placed the bowl on the tray and picks it up walking to the kitchen. She places the tray down on the counter and walks back to Juno

"Lets open the window, get some fresh air, yes?" Hama said leaning over Juno and opening the window above her.

Before Hama could take a step to turn around, a man yelled in the distance, "HEEY!! HEEEEY!!! THE HORSE GOT LOOSE!!"

Juno's eyes looked down in sadness as she is reminded of her faithful horse Brego. She looks at the window and into the sky wondering where her horse could be. She lifts her upper body up and keeps the blanket over her chest.

_Possibly in a field... lost and alone..._ Juno's sighs as she thinks looking out of the window to see a tall proud chestnut colored horse gallop around a few people and aim right toward her window.

She extends her neck upward to get a better look out of the window to see the horse that gallops toward them. Her eyebrow raises as she notices the gleaming brown orbs that stare hopefully at her and the supplies; weapon on the saddle. Juno straightens her back up ignoring all the pain within her spine and muscles and stares at the horse, joyfully shouting his name.

"BREGO!!" She shouts as the horse slows down its gallop and leans its head into the window as Juno hugs his head tightly digging her fingers through the fur and placing her cheek in between Brego's eyes tearing happily.

Brego stomps his front hooves madly onto the dirt below the window and keeps his head next to Juno's not rearing back, She stays there hugging onto his head for a few minutes until letting go. Brego rears in head back not moving his head from her sight, only to show his joy. Hama, now leaning against the kitchen counter trying to regain her breath and feel her pulse she think she lost, starts to move up lifting herself from the counter and walks toward the rejoicing horse and rider. She walks behind Juno and extends her hand out to touch the soft fur on the side of Brego's head, hesitating slightly.

"I-is this your horse?" She says almost shaking in post-fear.

Juno smiles and pats Brego on the one cheek as Hama places her hand on the other, "Yea... Brego... he's a beautiful creature, and he's harmless"

Brego rears his head up slightly and Hama recoils her hand back staring into his eyes. She laughs slightly calming down and places her hand back onto the horses cheek.

After a week of recovery, Juno had explained what happened at the bridge and the creatures that attacked them, also how she left her sister behind, her last image was Aura laying on the ground being covered with dark shadows. Hama keeps Juno at her house and comforts her as she looks out the window at midnight wondering where her sister is. As Juno becomes well enough to walk and stand on her own, Hama prepares a set a new supplies to give to her on her journey. Hama stands next to the calm Brego as she places the supplies onto his saddle pouches and discarding the old and torn supplies that were once there. Juno walks out of Hama's house wobbling a bit with new clothes donated from the villagers. Hama walks up and helps Juno over to her horse and onto the saddle.

Hama takes a jug of water and a large basket from behind her and hands them up to Juno, "Here, this food and water is for your long journy ahead. The pathway straight over there should take you directly to the edge of Hyrule field. We all wish you luck in finding your sister."

Juno smiles at the village healer as she takes the reins, "Thank you Hama, I don't know how to repay you for your kindness", she chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head.

Hama smiles, "Just find your sister, and make sure she's ok, thats enough to repay me" she laughs.

Juno thanks her again and kicks Brego into a walk as she heads towards the entrance of the village. She looks around at the small houses with families staring at her as she rides out. A few cheer out her name and wish her good luck. Juno then exits the village and starts into a gallop into the forest, her only task is to find her lost twin sister, Aura.


	3. Reunited?

LOZ Chapter 3 - Aura Awakening (? change if needed)

Juno spent the last week riding on Brego through Hyrule field and many forests, stopping only to rest and ask people for information, It was a week in exact when Juno left the small village that cared for her. A week of looking for her sister Aura. She spent all her days asking villagers and travelers where her sister might be. Until only earlier did she get a tip from an old traveler that saw a girl around Juno's age walk in sheer pain to his village. The man pointed to the direction opposite of where he was going, showing the tall tree and the dried red blotch on it. Now, Juno is still riding on her way following the bloody tree trail.

Juno hunches over holding her stomach as it grumbles, Brego rears his head up and looks around, "I know, I know, we're hungry...", she said patting his neck, "Once we get to the village, I'll get you some food and then you wont be so grumpy", Juno added a small jungle in her voice as Brego snorted, she then chuckled to herself straightening her back.

Both of the two have been following the trail for an hour and each bloody patch kept getting bigger and brighter with each tree. Until they found a small, disturbed area of dirt and grass. Further from it, a trail of feet and a bag being dragged was seen in the direction she was heading. With no hesitation, Juno kicked Brego into a fast gallop in fear of her sisters well-being. Only a few moments later did Brego ride out of a clearing and into the outskirts of a village. Juno paid no attention to the villagers shocked expressions as she rode swiftly by. Brego started to skid to a stop as Juno reared forcefully on the reins as a young man ran out in front of them waving his arms. His hooves skid to a stop and turned to the side gaining balance and looks at the man snorting. Juno relaxes from pulling Brego's reins and turns looking at the man that stopped them. The man, around the age of Juno, stood in front of her with his shirtless body well toned with no flaw in sight and his skin slightly sparkled showing his skin was damp, which caused Juno to fidget a small bit. His face was slightly rounded and his black hair hung over his pointed ears which stuck out from his hair, not combed but wet. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, gleaming in the sunlight as they stared at Juno. He wore bagged black and white shorts that clung to his waist and flowed down to his knees. The man crossed his arms and she noticed the four long resent scars that were cause by a large animal.

"What's your business stomping into our village?", he growled.

Juno couldn't stop staring at him and opened her mouth to say something but nothing could escape her lips, she shakes her head before saying, "I-I'm looking for my sister Aura, I got a tip that she walked here... or was dragged..."

The man's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms and looked practically emotionless, "I'll take you to her..."

Juno hopped off of Brego and held his reins tightly as she lead him to follow the man.

Through minutes of awkward silence, Juno asks, "So.... where am I?"

The man doesn't look back behind him, "Geruna Village."

"..." Juno walked behind him awkwardly not thinking of what else to say.

Not before long, they arrived at a small hut fit for one. The man opened the door and stared into the hut as Juno entered leaving Brego outside to wait tethered to a post. The hut inside was dark and cold, only light shinning through the open windows, at the end was a make shift bed out of a table that looked quite painful. On it lay a mass of pale and red The window let in some light that colored most of the room and the door that led to the other rooms within the hut.

As Juno walked past him, he touches his arm gently on Juno's arm, "Hey...I-I never got you name..."

"Juno" she said not turning, the man scowled a bit, feeling the rudeness in her last word, she turned to him and stuttered, "W-what's your name?"

The man looks at her, "Aeros....It was my grandfathers name..." he looks down.

"I-I think it suits you fine Aeros" She says finding her cheeks feeling warm.

Juno walks over to the mass laying on the table and Aeros walks ahead of her nudging the back of the mass, "Hey, come on wake up"

The mass shivers and sits up slowly yawning while rubbing its eye. Juno noticed the chain hooked onto a shackle on its wrist as it rattles around as it gets up. It was Aura.

Juno was speechless at what her sister was, laying on a table chained to the wall. She started to reach her hand out to her sister when Aeros placed his hand on hers shaking his head glaring at Aura, "...A-aura?" Juno whispered out.

Aura's head perks up as she turns her head slightly so part of her nose was seen in the silhouette, her voice was raspy, as a sandpaper was stuck in her throat, "J-Juno?"

Juno leans forward as Aeros glares at Aura still, she touches Aura's shoulder and Aura turns around completely showing her face from the shadows. Her eyes were dried from lonesome tears and her hail was hung over her face covering her forehead and part of her hazel eyes. A long scar ran from beneath her bottom left jaw and ran sideways to her right collar bone.

Juno gasps as she looks at the scar on her sisters neck, she brings her sister into a hug. Aura looks at her and flinches, hugging back tightly. Aeros growls inwardly as he unhooks the chain connecting Auras wrist to the wall. Juno pulls on Aura's arms and she follows hopping down from the table weakly. With Aeros still glaring at Aura as she takes a few steps before collapsing onto the ground. Juno looks at her with shock as Aeros sighs with relief mumbling something before picking Aura up from the floor. He walks out of the house and yells for someone, a man comes by and takes Aura into his arms. Aeros explains to him what to do as Juno comes out following Aeros and sees the other man take her sister away.

Juno walks to behind Aeros, "W-where is he taking her?"

Aeros looks at the shaking Juno as her eyes fixed on Aura until she was out of sight, he puts his hand into hers and she looks at him blushing, "Come on Juno, you need some rest, she'll be fine. I'll explain everything ok?", he smiles warmly to her.

Juno nods still looking at his eyes not turning away. He tugs on her arm again and she obeys following. They walk for a bit with Brego following them both snorting, they reach were Aeros first stopped them and took her inside his house. Juno gripped his hand as his damp skin starts to slip away from hers, he kept pulling her as Juno left Brego near a pile of hay for him to eat. Aeros motions Juno to sit down on the couch, she does so not taking her eyes off him. He smiles at her and walks into the kitchen. Juno looks around the room viewing the pictures and weapons on the walls and shelves. Aeros comes back with two cups of warm tea and a plate with two cake slices. Juno watches him as he sits down next to her handing her one cup. She thanks him and takes a small slip of the tea as he takes a gulp before resting his cup on his lap in his hands.

She looks at him as he takes a deep breath feeling the tea travel down this throat, "Ok, about Aura... well... she was apparently struggling to get away from something in the forest, a small band of the village was out hunting when we heard her roar into the forest and all of the animals fled. Curious, we went out toward her scream and saw her on her knees upon a clearing. Yet something about her didn't seem human, her body was covered in a layer of shadows, just hovering a few inches above her skin. The layer covered her whole body, yet two large lizard like tails were waving around behind her, lashing out occasionally making a few of us flinch. The layer was like her form, yet with alterations, the tails and the claws...

"Me and a few others went over to her while she has her head down looking at her hands, one went up and tried to touch her shoulder, but his hand was burned, I guess because of the shadows... I don't know. Although she was looking down, the tails were lashing out violently, then she just attacked out no of nowhere, it took us a few stabs and a net to finally drag her back to the village." He looks at Juno's horrified face, "Oh- Don't worry, she's fine. When we returned and opened the net, all was left was her body, covered in a few scars that were in process of healing, no shadows, no tails. She was passed out, everyone is really trying to figure out why.

"After a few days of care, she woke up again, but in that shadowed form again. Although she had one tail, she lashed out at us afraid and enraged. She kept lashing her claws out until finally we had to chain her down and put her in that hut she was sleeping in. I got to know her a bit, she was at one time stable, and she would talk to me about you, but Aura is an unstable being, something came over her and we don't even know what. Or all of those shadows covering her body, we tried to get her to the Shaman in Gerundo but, she lashed out at us again. It wasn't until you came that she finally calmed down..."

Aeros was silent and looked at his glass swirling the rest of his tea inside it, he left a warm finger gently graze across his scar making him flinch, "...Did she do this to you?" Juno asked moving her finger off as he flinched.

Aeros looked down again and put down his cup onto the floor nodding. Juno looked down and mumbled something to herself thinking.

"Hm...?" he looked up at her.

"I-Im sorry, she doesn't normally... lash out like that" she runs her finger over his scar again slightly looking up.

Aeros puts his hand over Juno's gently, holding it softly as he brings it back to her lap, "It ok...." he says softly keeping his warm hand on hers, "Don't worry, Im sure she didn't mean it"

Juno bites her lower lip trying to compute that her sister would cause so much damage to someone that never sought to hurt her, her voice quivers a bit, "No, its not ok. Aura wouldn't do that... she-"

Juno was quickly cut off by Aeros gently pressing his lips to hers still holding her hand. Juno, surprised at the move made by him, stayed there confused and in the same time slightly enjoying it. She gave in and closed her eyes. As he broke away from her lips, she opened her eyes once more and looked into his brown orbs.

He gently placed his other hand and cradled her cheek with it, he smiles softly whispering, "Its ok, don't worry about it"

Aeros pulls away from Juno's red face as she sits there blushing, unable to say anything. He takes his cup and her empty on from her still hands, he then waves her cup in front of her face asking if she was finished. Juno nods not thinking or taking her eyes away from him until he gets up to walk to the kitchen. She stays blinking and looks at her hands smiling inside while blushing outside. He walks back into the room with a soft, white pillow and a dark blanket, she looks at him as he places the pillow on one side of the couch.

Aeros pushes Juno's shoulder softly down until her head rest on the pillow, "You need to rest, judging by your blood shot eyes", he smiled kindly laying the blanket over her, "I'll go take care of your horse."

She nods as her eye lids began to grow heavy until finally closing together. Aeros quietly walks out of the hut and walks carefully around Brego patting his side. He takes his reins and leads Brego to the stables that were in his large backyard, opens the stable next to a white horse and he leads Brego into the stall. Brego snorts leaning his head down as Aeros closes the door to the stall, and walks away. He puts his hands in his shorts pocket as he walks deeper in the village toward where the large man took Aura. His eye were deep and cold while his face showed no emotion. He arrived at the hut and opened the door to find a tan man holding Aura by the shoulders and smiling as she smiled happily toward Aeros. Aeros tilts his head confused and walks up.

"What is so happy here?" he asked staring at the tan man.

"She's perfectly fine, why did you bring her here? She hasn't have any shadow moments or health problems... so?" the tan man asked Aeros as the smile faded away.

Aeros growled under his breath and motioned Aura to follow him as he walked out, she nodded and quickly ran after. She stayed a few feet behind him and kept staring at his scar that ran across his back. She looks down at her hands and moves her fingers back and forth. Aura then brings her hand up to his scar and runs her first four fingers over the clawed scar. Aeros flinches at her unwanted touch and turns around slapping her hand away growling.

Aura looks at him, and brings her hand down mumbling, "Sorry..."

Aeros blinks and turns forward and continues walking, "Its fine..." he says before opening the door to his house, and stepping aside to let her in.

Aura walks in and sees her sister laying asleep on the couch. She smiles a bit and walks over to her sitting down on the ground waiting for her to wake up. Aeros closes the door and walks over to sit next to her.

Aura looks at him, "...W-where did you get that scar?", she asks sheepishly.

"You gave it to me, why?" He snaps back shooting a glare at her making her flinch.

Auras mouth opened slightly as a small gasp came out, "I-i-i...Im....o-oh...I did that? B-but..." she stutters looking at her hands, "I don't remember... anything... nor do I have claws"

Aeros looks at her, "You don't remember.... seriously...?"

She looks at him and nods, "All i can remember was when I was on the bridge with Juno until now... w-what happened?"

Aeros notices Auras hands begin to shake, he sighs grabbing a nearby pencil and pad from the floor, "Here..." he draws a small stick figure and scribbles light shadows around it outlining two lizard tails and small horns, "This is what you looked like..."

Aura, leaning on his arm, looking at the picture blinks and stares at it, "I..I do remember faintly...a small shield of dark purple over my eyes, and a few silhouettes of men with jagged blades coming towards me, and instant reaction was to slice my- .....Oh... oh I'm so sorry, that was you!?"

Aeros, looking at her like she's talking nonsense, pats her head saying, "Y-yes that was me, but you don't have to worry about it..?" he looks back at his drawing confused, "You cant remember anything..." he mumbles to himself.

Aura looks down feeling ashamed, before Bregos whinny pierced the air, causing her to jump up and nearly shout, "Wheres Rose!?"

Aeros touches her arm and pulls her back down to the floor, "Rose?" he asks as she sits back down.

"My horse... Pure black, white on forehead, sack of supplies on saddle?" Aura said making hand motions.

"That horse that ran here a week ago-" Aeros mummbled to himself before getting cut off.

"Rose!! She's here!" Aura jumps up happily running out of the door, with no idea where she's going.

"Wait!" Aeros stumbles after her, looking back to the sleeping Juno to make sure her loud sister didn't wake her.

Aura kept running until reaching the stables in the middle of the village, Aeros finally caught up as Aura opened the stable door to her beloved horse and hugged her head tightly talking to herself in joy. Aeros looked confused and lost before swiping away his hair from his face and watches as Aura brought Rose out. Aeros looks at her puzzled and she smiles giggling a bit.

After walking back to Aeros's house, Aura placed Rose with Brego and the other horse in the back stables. Aeros, inside of the house already working in the kitchen, peers from the door frame as Aura comes back skipping slightly. Aeros watches her with a weird look on his face before returning into the room where Juno was. She still lay on the couch fast asleep and Aeros notices the sun light begining to turn a slight orange as it sets behind the hills. He goes to the door and locks it while closing the windows and pulling the curtins over it. He then walks over to Aura and lets her take his bed. She nods and thanks him for his kindness and skips to the bed and collaspes asleep. Aeros watched her and walks over to Juno sitting next to her. He watches her sleep and sighs before falling asleep.


End file.
